


Equilibrium [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: The Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Reincarnation, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: A slow week, and the boys are pottering around at home. It's been a while since that incident with Justin Morningway, and Bob's been expecting this conversation a lot sooner





	Equilibrium [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Equilibrium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113682) by [kurushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurushi/pseuds/kurushi). 



> Yay, more podfic from 2015. Again, I think I simply didn't realize I didn't post this back then, because I seem to have uploaded the audio file in 2015.

**Download and streaming:** [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/equilibrium.mp3) (right click and save as to download) | 28:55


End file.
